User blog:Khorpas/Apology Letter to Those Offended by Nekhas the Factotum or Elgaron Needham
Important Notice: if your systolic blood pressure is currently more that 180 mm Hg, please DO NOT read the text below until it has fallen to safe levels (i.e. below 130 mm Hg). Greetings,' Khorpas' here - the mysterious writer and artist who suddenly bombarded the wiki with a load of drivel. If you're reading this, you've probably been, in some way, offended by the character Nekhas (also of the pen name Elgaron Needham). I very sincerely apologise for the trouble or emotional turbulence I may have caused by his creation. It may seem that have gone a little too far in overstepping my boundaries as a contributor of this marvellous wiki, which I am very much in debt to (I shall explain this later), but nonetheless, I wish to resolve any misunderstandings you might have about me with regards to this project, should you be willing to bear with me. My creation of Nekhas was meant to be an experiment. When I heard about this wiki from a friend, I was suddenly inspired and stumbled upon the idea of having a 'biased' or 'unreliable' spectator of the events occuring in Alcestia. With this in mind, I wondered: "what if I had a character who just went around misinterpreting whatever information he could get his hands on so that he could earn his daily bread by spreading sophist dialogue and conspiracy theories?". That was how Nekhas was conceived - as a personification of a certain Japanese idiom: 理屈と膏薬はどこでも付く Theories, like medicated plasters, can be pasted almost everywhere. In other words, Nekhas was meant to be an over-imaginative character who believed that almost everything could be deduced or theorised, no matter how little evidence or proof there is to actually prove the deduction. Of course, no one said that his deductions were meant to be the truth. To Nekhas, so long as the theory or deduction could stimulate the reader in any way, it was good enough to be written and published. In reality, irresponsible people like Nekhas are all over the place - people who are willing to sell false information or fiery interpretations for profit despite the fractures that these kinds of texts can cause to a society. Yet, I believe that precisely because these texts sow discord, people are given the chance to''' clear up the misunderstandings''' they have with each other and unite together under a stronger bond. It was this that I wanted to test in this group. How would such a cowardly man who does irresponsible things survive in this realm? How would he develop, and how would others develop because of his writings? Would his writings cause a fracture between the distant-feeling NPCs and Player Characters? Would he become an ostracized and antagonized member of the faction he belongs to? Or would his irresponsibly grow worse, as he interacts with the more chaotic and criminal kind of characters, or would he be made to reflect on the destruction his writings could cause? Would the characters who are even meant to be criminals, also feel indignant as they themselves are too falsely represented (if you, the author of that character, are reading this, please accept my digital genuflection of sincere reparation)? Sadly, I could test none of these things, because of one of the maxims of the world, as is explained by one of Master Isqaullunah's quotes (please bear with me): "Silence is the soothsayer of chaos; the envoy of wrath." But I too, understand the pain of having one's characters become misinterpreted and misunderstood by readers, and I apologise for causing this pain - indeed, I think I had been too caught up in the heat of the moment, for the inspiration that this project gave me in a week was so immense that I literally managed to pour out buckets of literature from my hands in a single day. And that is also why I must say that I am''' greatly indebted towards the MARCHen Month project, for it allowed me to taste the refreshing sweetness of writing/sketching under the influence of inspiration as opposed to doing so under a disciplined, quantative, almost forced regimen that had plagued me with an unwillingness to finish writing my other works for almost a month. So, yet again, I '''wholeheartedly apologise to everyone whom I may have offended, indirectly or directly. I also thank the creators and directors of this little wiki for virtually resuscitating me from my state of paralysis as a writer. I originally planned to go down to the exhibition to genuflect in front of everyone and shake each the hands of the wiki's creators (even the upset ones), but I was too much of a coward for I greatly feared being stoned in public for what I most unscrupulously did. Well, if you liked my writings, I hope to see you again (under another pen name... heh heh). If you despised my writings and have understood me and given me your forgiveness, I also hope to see you again (hopefully while I'm conducting a less vile experiment). If you've despised my writings and still despise them, though now with more contempt (thanks to this insolent and insincere apology letter which could've been better put to use as digital toilet paper), I also also hope to see you again under another pen name because I'm a masochist (no, actually I'm not one. I just wanted to know what would happen if I said something weird after addressing someone who loathes me. Just for reference, if you feel like letting out some steam, drop a comment or two about how you felt after you read this). Yours sincerely, Khorpas Category:Blog posts